Unexpect Saviors
by The Torminator
Summary: A .hackXInvader Zim Cross-over. Dib, Gaz, GIR, and Zim are the new .hackers! Rated Teen for OC's language...
1. A New Game

A/n: I own no character, except Satsuki. Sakurai is my best friend's OC and we talked about this over AIM. Thank you AIM for giving us every crazy idea in this story.

Anyway, I actually had this story developing in my brain meats for a while. So here you go!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Unexpected Saviors

Chapter One: A New Game…

GIR ran into the door and went straight into the trashcan. He fell down through the chute and ran up to Zim. He took off his green dog costume and smiled.

"Master! Master!" he held up a game cartridge. "I wanna play this one!"

Zim looked down at the cartridge and studied it. On the front was a picture of a sword with words in a different language on it. There were also large words that read "The World" in bold, gothic print.

"What is this GIR?" Zim asked.

"It's an online game!" GIR said, his smile growing even wider. "A lot of humans play on it at once! And you can talk to them and fight monsters and fight side-by-side with the other humans and-"

"GIR, that's enough…" Zim interrupted him. "We'll play it. Alright? But ONLY because it's a good way to observe the humans."

GIR was so excited, Zim thought that he might self-destruct before they had the chance to even try it out.

Zim took the game from GIR and put the disk in his large Irken computer. GIR handed him a second one and he put that in a smaller computer next to the large one. GIR handed Zim a controller and he hooked that up to the computer. GIR hooked his own controller onto the smaller computer as well.

The screen of both computers turned to a bright red. A logo appeared in the center. It said "LLTIMATE." After the logo disappeared, Zim was asked to enter a name and username for himself. He put in "Zim" for his name. Then, he thought for a while. He then came up with the perfect name. He put in "Doom."

He clicked on ENTER. The screen turned black for a moment. Soon, a desktop appeared. It sounded a "blip!" and a sign appeared next to the e-mail button. Zim ignored it for now and waited for GIR to put in his own information.

The same registration screen came up and GIR let out a squeal of excitement. He quickly put in "GIR." He pressed ENTER and put in "Pacman" for his username. GIR giggled.

"Pacman?" Zim asked. GIR nodded, smiling. GIR pressed ENTER. The desktop came up again. Zim went up to the button that said ENTER THE WORLD. GIR copied Zim. The login screen appeared and they both logged into the World.

"This is so fun!" GIR said, looking at Zim's larger screen for a while.

A few minutes later, they were in a root town called "Aqua Capitol: Mac Anu." Zim looked at his character. It had a long spear in one hand. The hair was black and short. There was armor on the arms and his pants had red and black zigzags on them (A/n: Pants like Nuke in .hack/mutation, without the "puffiness."). Zim smiled. He liked this character.

Zim glanced at GIR's screen. His character had a long wand. It had a hat covering green hair. The outfit was very elaborate. It was a long sleeve, puffy top that seemed to be an overcoat. His pants were just as puffy as the top (A/n: Think of Mistral!). GIR looked very excited about playing this game.

"Now what?" Zim asked him.

"Join my party!" GIR squealed. Zim turned back to his screen and a message popped up. "Pacman wants you to join his party! Will you accept? YES/NO" Zim highlighted the "YES" with his controller. A "bing!" sounded and another message showed up. "You are now in Pacman's party! When Pacman uses the Chaos Gate, you will be transported as well!"

Zim tilted his head. Immediately, GIR's character walked up to a spinning thing that looked like a ring (A/n: Yeah…that's the Chaos Gate…). A few seconds went by and the two of them were transported to an area with much grass and mountains in the distance.

"Welcome to Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field!" GIR said and GIR's character raised his arms in happiness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay, so it started out slow, but it'll get better once Gaz and Dib show up! Oooh! I can't wait! R&R please!


	2. Dib Gets Into It

Woot! I finally got an idea for chapter two!! That makes me so happeee! Enjoy! -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...--..-..-..-

Chapter two: Dib Gets Into It…

Gaz was on Dib's computer, since she didn't have one yet. Dib walked in from grabbing the last soda from the fridge and paused. Gaz usually was not in his room, unless she was angry.

"Gaz," he said, nervously, "did I do something?"

"That better not be the LAST SODA!" Gaz said, not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"What are you playing now?"

"The World…" Gaz typed something on the keyboard. Dib looked over her shoulder. Gaz's character had on a red, sleeveless top, with a black top over it that still showed most of the red. The sleeves of the black, short jacket were white and three quarters long. It also had on black gloves that just barely reached the sleeves of the jacket. As for shorts, it had on the shortest shorts Dib had ever seen. On them was a large, red belt. The character also had long, black socks, reaching her thighs. She also had black, short boots. The character's hair was short and purple. She also had a long sword.

"Hey…" Dib murmured. "That's pretty neat…"

Dib looked at the surroundings. The character was in a dungeon and fighting what looked like a large bird-human-thing. The bird squealed and fell. Soon, it disappeared and a treasure chest came in its place.

"You can leave, now," Gaz said.

"But…this is MY room…"

"I'll tell you when I'm done. Isn't Mysterious Mysteries on now anyway?"

"Oh yeah…" Dib ran down stairs and switched on the TV.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gaz came back downstairs, now playing her Game Slave 2. Dib turned to her.

"You're done, I'm guessing?" Dib asked.

"Yeah…" Gaz said, distracted by her game.

Dib went upstairs, into his room. The computer was still on. Dib sat down and looked at the screen. On it were icons that said, "New Game" and "Load Game." Dib picked up the controller and clicked New Game. A character information screen came up. Dib entered the information. Then came a username and character name. For each, Dib put in Moth Man.

"Let's see how my character turns out!" Dib said. He waited. A desktop came on. Over at the MAILER icon, a blip sounded and a "NEW!" popped up. Dib clicked on it. A message from CC Corp, the creators of the game, was present in the email menu.

**Sender: CC Corp**

**Subject: Welcome to the World!**

**Body: Welcome to the World! It consists of four Root Towns. Each with it's own unique areas.**

**Delta Server Root Town: Aqua Capital Mac Anu, perfect for beginners.**

**Theta Server Root Town: Highland City Dun Loireag, full of Grunties.**

**Lambda Server Root Town: Cultural City Carmina Gadelica**

**Sigma Server Root Town: Aerial City Fort Ouph**

**Omega Server Root Town: Relic City Lia Fail**

**Have fun and remember to follow these basic rules.**

Dib sighed. He didn't feel he had the need to read them. How many rules could there really be? It was usually the basic: No harsh comments, No spamming, and blah blah blah!

Dib clicked the email menu out. He then clicked onto THE WORLD icon. He gave a little squeal of excitement. He found a game he liked that he could actually play with his sister! Now he could probably get to know his own sister better. Dib clicked on Log In. A loading screen came up with the words "Aqua Capital Mac Anu."

"Woah…" Dib said as his character appeared on the screen. It was a Twin Blade class. The character wore a black, button up, collared top with one sleeve ripped off. There was what seemed to be a sleeve of armor on the side with no shirt sleeve. For bottoms, it had black pants and black boots, much like Dib's boots. His hair was black and had a tuft of hair sticking up in the back and swooping to the side, then meeting back with the rest of the character's hair. It reminded Dib so much of himself, he was shocked.

His shock grew when he saw the Root Town. It was wonderful. It had shops and a storage place for scrolls that you didn't need; a weapon shop, a magic shop, and an item shop. The best part of the town was the river cutting through it. There were also a lot of people walking around, going to shops to get ready for adventures, and just talking.

"Wow," Dib said to himself, "this place is so cool!"

Dib turned around and saw the chaos gate. He made his character touch it. A menu came up. Dib clicked on the Random Keyword option, since he did not know any keywords. The words Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field showed up. It was a level one area, so Dib pressed WARP.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yeah. Stopping it here. It was dragging on and getting too long. I like Dib's character the most right now. Sorry that it took so long for me to finish this…I was busy. My brother's birthday was yesterday. R&R!


End file.
